


Totally Addicted

by GaleCrowley



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark, F/F, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: The spies of WHOOP wake up in a strange place and are slowly corrupted one by one with an unusual methodology. Can anyone stop this nefarious new villain before they take over all of WHOOP, let alone the world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work for my Patrons. I'm currently retooling my P@treon's contents so I'm reposting this here so it doesn't get Lost Forever.

Sam didn't know where she was. She woke up in a well-lit room like a box. The room was padded, a soothing blue color, and the light was artificial. She still had her green catsuit, but none of her gear that came with it.

The room was small and cramped. A minimalist might have been able to make a bedroom in it, but not Sam. Sam needed more space if she was going to rest here.

"Where am I?" Sam wondered. She scratched her head. It occurred to her she had no idea how she got where she was. She didn't even have a recollection of what happened _before _she went out. Did some bad guy catch her off-guard and knock her out, or did someone snatch her from her bedroom in the middle of the night?

"No obvious exits," Sam said after conducting a search of the room. "So I'm just going to have to search for one that's not obvious."

She felt around the walls, trying to find anything out of the ordinary, any depressions, echoes, or any other hints of something out of place.

Finally, she felt a part of the wall that was less sturdy than the rest of it. She was about to knock it on when it moved to the side, revealing a panel.

"Hello?" Sam called to the panel. "Is anybody out there?" She exclaimed and stepped back in surprise when her question was an answered by a very long schlong pushing out through the panel in the wall.

"Rude!" Sam put her hands on her hips. "And a little disgusting." She looked around the room. "Does this mean what I think it means?" She looked at the dick with disgust and grunted.

"I am not sucking that, no matter what you try to do to me!" Sam shouted.

The cock perked up, as if taking her words as a challenge.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Tch. Whatever." She dodged just barely out of the way in time when the cock fired a rope of semen that traveled all the way across room, hitting the wall.

"What?" Sam groaned, and she gritted her teeth when she saw the cock moving like a cannon and taking aim at her. She ducked and slid across the room as it fired again, painting a white line down the floor.

"Ick," Sam squeaked and tried to climb the wall, with no success. The room was padded, and too fluffy for her to get a solid grip. She looked over her shoulder to see it was getting ready again.

She ducked to her left when it fired, spraying its milky cum right at the spot where she just was.

_How much juice does this thing even have?_ Sam wondered. It should have already ran out ages ago! It was only now she realized she wasn't dealing with a normal cock, aside from its considerable size.

Her adversary fired again, and Sam did a cartwheel to get out of the way, landing on her feet as the rope passed harmlessly by her.

"Ha!" Sam taunted. "You're not gonna get me that easy!"

It fired again, undaunted by her taunts, and managed to catch her while she was busy gloating, splashing all over her face and getting some in her mouth.

Its effect was instantaneous. A foreign thought entered into her head, yet it sounded like something she thought of herself, as if being a cock-sucking slut was something she'd always wanted to be, but never had the chance to act on.

_I'm a good cock-sucking slut_, Sam thought briefly.

"I'm a good ... cocksucking ... no," Sam got to her feet. She was dazed, and the cock was easily able to land another hit, spraying cum all over her face and getting some into her mouth, making it look like she'd been drinking milk straight from the cartoon.

_Good slut_ fired across Sam's thoughts as the cum dripped down her chin and onto her boobs. She walked, zombie-like, towards the cock.

_What am I doing?_ Sam thought.

_You're being a good slut,_ she seemed to answer itself.

_Well, I want to stop!_ Sam protested.

_You're just saying that because it's been awhile and you haven't any in so long._

_No, I mean it!_

The cock didn't care either way, as it fired again, threading a rope of cum smack onto her boobs. Despite what Sam was telling herself, it felt good to have the warm, thick substance sliding down her boobs.

_Yes_, Sam thought. _I love cum. I love swallowing this cum. I love being bathed in cum._

She approached the cock and got on her knees, ready to suck and be a good slut.

Sam got down on her knees and approached the cock with an open mouth. It shot small, thin loads into her waiting jaw, thin enough that she could swallow them with ease.

"Yes," Sam moaned, green and blue swirls of hypnosis flashing in her eyes. "Love cum ... love being a good slut."

Sam grabbed hold of the cock and took the tip into her mouth. She moaned loudly as it leaked cum into her mouth, dripping like a faucet.

"Mm, mmm ..." Sam ran her tongue along the underside of the shaft. Her nipples stiffened and leaked, her tits swelling up in size, unnoticed as she was too focused on the cock and her own personal pleasure to realize her boobies were growing. Her jugs grew so large they forced the zipper of her catsuit down, exposing her cleavage.

_You're a good slut_, the voices whispered in Sam's ears, _a good, big-boobed, cum-loving slut._

_I'm a good slut! _Sam agreed at first. Then, for a brief a moment, she regained consciousness and pulled away from the sturdy cock and its addictive cum.

"No, what am I saying?" Sam asked herself, getting to her feet. "No I'm not! I'm a not! I'm not a slut." She looked down at her boobs. "Although I do have these big ... milky boobs." She wobbled and played with her boobs, hypnotized by how milk leaked out of her nipples. She pinched one and was about to bring it up to her mouth to drink her milk before regaining control of herself.

"No, no!" Sam said, dropping her breasts and putting her hands over eyes. "I'm not doing this! I'm not going to suck any more cum or milk! Even though it's ... really tasty." Sam inhaled sharply, licking her lips and wishing she more of that thin, easily digestible cum in her mouth. 

She took one step towards the cock before stopping herself again. "No, no!"

_You disappoint me, Sam, _a deep voice whispered into her ear, different than the one she heard before, but there was no doubt it was coming from inside her head. _Your friends have already submitted. Why won't you?_

"My friends?" Sam asked.

_Yes. Little Alex and Clover. They gave in. They submitted to the cum. They became good cum-loving, spunk-swallowing, milky, big-boobed sluts. Why won't you? Join them! See their wisdom. They're waiting for you to reunite with them, just on the other side of the door ... but you have to give into my cum first._

_Cum-loving, spunk-swallowing, big-boobed_, repeated in Sam's head, and for a moment, every one of those things sounded lovely to her, the loveliest in the world. Her mouth twitched in a half-smile, wanting to open up and let the cock inside again, but she resisted.

"No!" Sam said. "I won't ... I'm not going to ... you can't make it!"

_Oh, I think I can._

Sam felt a huge rush of cum splatter all over her face, soaking her cheeks and dripping down her shoulders, raining cum on her exposed tits. Some of it got into her mouth.

"Ooh!" Sam moaned and collapsed, falling on her bum, which felt bigger and softer than before, as it had grown along with her boobs.

"I don't ... can't ... want ... no ... yes," Sam muttered, before closing her eyes and leaning against the wall.

Not even her mind was safe, as Sam discovered when she retreated into her mindspace. She was in room like the one she woke up, only this one was entirely blank white rather than blue.

"Now where am I?" Sam asked. She got to her feet and was dismay to feel her heavy jugs swinging back and forth, still leaking milk. Her mental projection was reflecting her body in the real, not how she wanted to look.

"Sam," a voice speaking with several voices at said, "Sam, come over here."

Sam instantly felt compelled to obey. She turned and saw what looked like Clover's shadow standing by a doorway, completely blacked out by the light.

"Come here," Clover commanded, crooking a finger.

Sam walked towards her. As she did, she felt heavier and heavier, her boobs especially, and soon she was crawling on her hands and knees, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop or turn around. It was like the floor and Clover were metal, and her tits were a magnet.

Sam reached the shadow. She seemed to be wearing Clover's yellow catsuit, yet when Sam looked up to try and see her face, she couldn't. It was like her face was completely blotted out by shining light.

"Open your mouth."

Sam complied, her thoughts a slurry mess, alternating between defiant resistant and complying submission.

_No. Yes. No. Yes. Big boobs! Lots of cum! Small boobs. No cum. Swallow! Don't swallow!_

'Clover' certainly seemed to know which side of the argument she supported, as she unzipped her pants and the huge, stiff cock Sam had been dealing with in the real world sprang out of her pants.

Despite her best efforts, Sam couldn't resist. She popped her mouth onto the cock and sucked, and all but sang as it oozed stringy spooge into her mouth. What did it matter she couldn't see 'Clover's' face? A good slut like her didn't care about what their face looked like, only the quality of their cum.

"That's it. That's a good girl," 'Clover' assured Sam, stroking a hand through Sam's hair. "Drink it all. Guzzle it down, like the good slut you know you were meant to be."

"Mmm!" Sam moaned, swirls appearing in her eyes. She grabbed hold of the rod and jerked it as she continued sucking, swallowing shot after shot of cum with ease, but it was never enough. 

Milk leaked out of her nipples and her cunt twitched intensely, before it was all too much and she came, spilling her sweet juices all over the inside of her suit.

Sam woke up, the swirls spinning furiously in her eyes. She saw she'd somehow worked her tit up to her mouth in her sleep and been sucking on it, as evidenced by the trail of milk cutting through the cum on her chin.

Sam popped her mouth off her tit and lit flop back into its natural position. She saw she had a dark stain in her pants left from her orgasm, which had carried over from her dream into reality.

_Very good, _the deep voice said. Sam lifted up her head to look at the hard cock in the wall.

The cock fired another shot of semen clear across the room, hitting Sam in the cheek as one last parting shot before it disappeared, retreating behind the wall like the one-eyed snake it was.

The entire section of the room where the cock had been slid off to the side, opening up an entrance and letting light into the room.

Sam got to her feet and staggered toward the door, struggling to balance her heavy jugs at first, but she got the hang of it and headed out with a dopey smile on her face, as if oblivious to the cum glaze covering her body. Alex and Clover were waiting for her. Her and her cum, which she was going to stuff into their mouths and make them drink so much, and then they would all be good, mindless happy bimbos together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ambled out of the room, panting and drooling, finding the pendulous swinging of her huge tits an absolutely joyful pressure against her body.

_Sam, _the voices whispered. _Sam. Can you hear me?_

“I hear you,” Sam said.

_I need you to do something for me. I need you to cum._

“Cum?” Sam asked. Despite being mostly in their thrall, she still had reservations. “Didn’t I just do that?”

_Cum again,_ the voices demanded, turning harsh before softening up. _You can do anything here, Sam. This is euphoria, bliss, waiting for you. You can do whatever you want with our … modifications. Like cum twice. Do it now. Cum. CUM!_

“CUM!” Sam shouted into empty air, snapping her hands to her crotch as a fresh wave of joy washed over her, causing her cunt to spill out cum.

Only, it wasn’t feminine cum she was producing. No, she was ejaculating the sticky, string, white ejaculate of a strong, hard cock. She looked down at her crotch and the building glob of semen waiting there, which slowly moved out of her vagina and pushed forward. The semen dripped off the side, and Sam could see her new, fully erect cock hanging from her crotch, still oozing an occasional dribble of semen.

The walls shifted around Sam. When they finished rearranging, Sam saw Clover lying down on the floor, tied up with rope from head to toe with a blindfold over her eyes, but with her mouth exposed. She seemed to be sleeping.

_You know what to do, _the voices said.

Sam panted and giggled at the thought of ramming her hard rod down Clover’s throat. She couldn’t wait to make Clover enjoy all that delicious cum the same way she did.

Clover’s mouth was open. She always did have a habit of drooling in her sleep.

Sam stood above her and cupped a ring around her cock. She jerked herself up and down, squeezing her shaft at the base, feeling the tip of her penius bulge.

She could feel so much cum backed up behind her dick. She feel all that spunk laying dormant inside her. She wanted so badly for it to fly out and wash down Clover’s throat. Clover was her best friend. Clover deserved to feel good, the way the cum made Sam feel good. Getting herself to cum using Clover’s mouth without Clover. Her love, her passion, her desire to make Clover feel good the way she felt good fed into her, helping her orgasm to be even better.

“Aah!” Sam exclaimed. A thick rope of spunk shot out of her cock and fell straight onto Clover’s mouth. It splattered all over her face.

Clover unconsciously swallowed some of it while the rest was left to slide down her cheeks.

_Very good,_ the voices told Sam. _Return, and wait._

Sam giggled, wadding back into her room with her still erect cock swinging between her legs.

_Dumb cum-loving bimbo slut_ was the first thought Clover had when she woke up.

“Where did _that _come from?” Clover asked, before a pleasant bliss overtook her, making her giggle. “Like, it came from the fact you’re such a cum addict, silly!”

Clover shook her head. “What? No! I’m not! I gotta get out of here …” Clover struggled against her restraints. Her legs scooted across the padded floor, making a soft zip noise, but she couldn’t find a way to get free.

Just as she was about to give up, the rope gave away and split into pieces, as though it were a mechanism unlatching.

Clover rose to her feet and took the blindfold off. She examined her surroundings.

“So I’m a blue room with no exits and no escapes,” Clover crossed her arms. “Figures. Why am I the one always getting the dirty jobs?”

Clover went up to one wall and banged on it. “Hello? Anyone out there?”

It pleased Clover at first when the wall panel shifted off to the side. It was less pleasing when a gush of spunk coated her face.

_Suck happy brainless bimbo!_ ran through her mind.

“Ah!” Clover clutched at her face. “What’s happening?”

The large cock that had plagued Sam poked out of the panel

“Oh no,” Clover said, backing away from the panel. “No, no. Nope! I’m-”

She was going to say, ‘I’m out of here,’ but the cock fired an arc of cum that got into her mouth and poured down her chin, getting onto her neck and cleavage.

_Good slut_ became the latest of invading thoughts to go through her head.

The arc of cum slowed, leaving a trail on the floor.

Clover panted, the cum penetrating into her mind.

_It’s so good,_ Clover thought. _I want to be a good slut on my knees and just keep sucking it forever and ever!_

With a fleeting moment of self-control, Clover grabbed the sides of her hair and pulled on her hair to cause herself pain and break the hold over her mind.

“No!” Clover said. “No, it is NOT good, and I do NOT want to be a good slut! Even if is … so tasty.” Clover panted, grinning like a smiley dope before regaining control again. “No, damn it, no!” 

Clover backed further away and reached for her pepper spray.

“Stay back!” Clover snapped, before realizing her hand was empty. “Ooh.”

The cock perked up. A bulge traveled down its length like it was getting ready to fire another load.

“You better not!” Clover put up her fists. “Even if it would be … pretty nice to have you in my throat, ooh.” Clover shook her head. “Come on, Clover. You’re better than this.”

_No you’re not,_ Clover’s own voice seemed to speak. You’re a dumb little bimbo slut who can only think as much as she has cum in her system!

“That’s not true!” Clover shouted back. “Wait, who am I even talking to?” She looked around the room to see who it was.

The cock hanging out in the panel spurted out an arc of cum onto the floor, then retreated.

“Huh,” Clover said. “I guess … that means I won?”

Clover yelped when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and tore something tore into the back of her catsuit, ripping it open and exposing her butt. She gasped when she felt pierce into her asshole, like a large, bulging cock.

“_Hrk_.”

“Shh. Don’t struggle, Clover. Just let it happen.”

“Sam?” Clover asked in surprise as Sam wrapped her arms around Clover’s waist and held her steady.

“It’s me, Clover,” Sam assured her, whispering sensually into Clover’s ear. “I’m here, Clover. Here to help you finish becoming a cum-loving slut, just like me!”

“What?” Clover gasped and felt Sam pumping her ass with a hard, throbbing cock. “Sam, stop! Don’t-”

Sam was heedless of her and managed to fire a wad of cum straight up Clover’s ass. Clover’s resistance broke nearly instantly. Her mind seemed to split from her body, and she went limp.

_I don’t … what? I don’t understand. What’s happening?_ Clover wondered.

Sam began sliding her across the room, holding her tightly while still pumping Clover’s ass with her cock.

_I … want it,_ Clover thought. _Wait. That’s not right. Is it? It can’t be … I’m not-I’m not a slut. Or am I?_

Sam waddled Clover all the way to the end of the room, where the panel remained open. Sam continued pumping Clover’s butt, eventually getting off another load.

“Oh!” Clover moaned, feeling the warm seed gush not just into her ass, but into her mind. The idea of submitting, of becoming more and more of a slut, became more and more appetizing to her.

She barely noticed how her butt cheeks swelled up after sucking in Sam’s load.

Clover fell to her knees. The huge cock reappeared in the panel. Clover took it into her mouth and sucked like a dutiful slut, even though it wasn’t really necessary. The cock bulged at her merest touch and send a load down her throat.

Clover, even if her mind _wasn’t _sinking into the depth of slutdom, couldn’t process what happened to her after that. Her ass cheeks swelled up further, pushing Sam’s large cock out. Her tits swelled up from the cum’s effects, and her nipples pressed against her catsuit, spilling out milk. Her head rocked off to one side as she had a mind-devastating orgasm, gushing out wave after wave of cum, which after a while, turned from feminine cum to masculine spunk, the same way Sam’s had gone through.

The cock pulled out, dripping cum down Clover’s soaked chin, and retreated behind the panel.

“Yes,” Clover moaned. “I’m a good slut. I’ll always be a good slut …”

The door creaked as it swung open.

Sam and Clover got to their feet, their tits leaking milk and their cocks squeezing out the occasional ooze of cum.

They proceeded through the door. They knew what they had to do.

Now it was time to find Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke up and rubbed against the side of her head. She felt like she had a headache.

“Ooh, what happened?” Alex asked. She searched around the room. “Did Sam talk us all into getting blackout drunk again?”

Alex got to her feet. She realized she wasn’t in her room, or Sam’s room, or anywhere familiar to her.

“Where am I?” Alex asked. She whipped around, ready for a fight, until she felt around herself and realized all of her weapons were gone. She had her catsuit, but no pepper spray, or mirrors that doubled as buzzsaws.

“Hello, Alex,” a deep, distorted voice greeted her.

“Where are you, creep?” Alex shouted, punching the wall.

“Somewhere you can’t reach me.”

“Get out here and face me like a man! Unless you’re chicken,” Alex hissed with a smirk.

The voice laughed.

“Your attempts to goad me, though humorous, are futile. I would not be so foolish to go through all the trouble of getting you here just to expose myself in hand-to-hand combat. I must admit, you are more alert than I was expecting. The other spies were not this combat ready.”

“The other spies? You better not be talking about Sam and Clover!” Alex snapped.

“If I was, what would you do about it? You’re in my room, specifically designed to be escape-proof. You have no weapons, no tools. The only thing you have are the clothes on your back - and I’ll take those away from you soon enough. So if I was threatening your friends, what would you actually do?”

Alex bit her lip. “I guess you have a point.” She crossed her arms. “So, what do you want me to do?”

A panel slid open at the far right end of the room. A flaccid penis threw itself over the side. Alex reeled back in disgust at the sight of it.

“Make it cum,” the voice ordered.

Alex winced. “Do I have to … suck it?” 

“You may,” the voice said, as if sucking it was a prize.

“Ick,” Alex groaned. Seeing no other way to get out, she steeled her nerves and went up to the cock. She rubbed it between her palms, rolling it around and trying to make it firm. It, stubbornly and confusingly, refused to become so.

“What is with you?” Alex asked. “Harden up!” she rubbed it more furiously, as if she was attempting to start a campfire with a pair of sticks.

Alex reluctantly curled her fingers around the cock and gave it a good squeeze. At last, the tool showed signs of stiffening. Alex sighed in relief and kept on idly stroking it, feeling it get harder and larger in her hand.

_It's so huge,_ Alex thought, and had a pervasive thought about what it might feel like in her mouth.

_What? No, don't think like that. I mean, it's probably kinky, and I might want to try it one day, but _

_not here. I don't know what that thing is attached to._

The cock eventually reached full girth. Alex grimaced at the huge size of while also being slightly turned on. It was at least as long as a classroom ruler, and it looked larger than that due to its wide, thick girth.

Alex closed her eyes and looked away. She stroked the cock with both hands, working them up and down feeling it throb. It wasn't long before the monster cock puffed up and leaked a weak stream (compared to its prior displays, so still a good amount of spunk) of gooey spunk onto the padded floor, making a puddle.

"Can I go now?" Alex asked. "Am I done?"

“Alex, darling, you know the answer to that is no,” the voice replied. “Look at that. You've barely even touched it.”

"I made it cum. What more do you want from me?"

“My apologies. Perhaps my instructions were unclear. That is entirely on me. I want you to make it cum and then SWALLOW that cum. Do you understand?”

Alex blushed. She stomped her foot around. "No! No way!" She swept her arms. "I AM not going to do that! I'll do anything you want from me! I'll do tricks, I'll do spy work, I'll sabotage government files, but don't make me do that!"

_“_Unfortunate,” the voice said, :as that is the only thing I want you to do. Anything else has no value to me.”

"Pervert," Alex spat.

“Slut,” the voice replied.

"Am not,"

“Will be, soon. Perhaps your friends can help enlighten you.”

"My friends? What did you do to you my friends, you monster?"

“Oh, nothing serious. Just the same thing as I'm going to do to you. They accepted much more easily. Why, they were quite eager.”

"I don't believe you," Alex said.

“See for yourself.”

A door hissed opened behind Alex. She turned around and smiled when she saw silhouettes belonging to Sam and Clover walk out from behind the bright light.

"Sam, Clover! Am I glad to see you! Come on, help me out with this so we can get out of ... here?" Alex's relief turned to confusion when Sam and Clover made their way into the room.

The two of them were both giggling, Sam with colorful swirls in her eyes and Clover with pink dots replacing her irises. Their huge jubilees swayed and back forth, spilling milk onto the floor, and their cocks stood half-erect, ready to spring up as a moment's notice to take their next victim. In this case, Alex.

"Girls?" Alex asked.

"Easy, Alex," Clover said. She and Sam approached Alex, walking slowly. "We don't want to hurt you. Just _relax_ and let it happen."

"Yeah!" Sam giggled and snorted. Alex hoped she was hallucinating, as it looked like a bit of cum dripped out from Sam's nostril. "Relax and let it happen! That's what I did!"

"No," Alex said, backing up. "No, I don't believe you. You're mind controlled. You're under the influence. Fight it, Sam! Clover! I know you can hear me. Somewhere deep down, you know this is all wrong and you need to stop!"

_Oh, poor Alex,_ the voice taunted.

Sam and Clover looked at each other, confused, then giggled.

"But Alex!" Clover said. "How can it be wrong when it feels so *right?"

"Yeah!" Sam said. "Join us. Drink your cum!"

"Drink cum!" Clover said, and the of them chanted like they encouraging a drinking round at a pub. "Drink cum! Drink cum!"

Alex felt around the wall behind her. She needed to escape. There had to be something she could, something she could use. A panel. A release valve. There had to be something. There was a into the room - that meant there had to be a way out.

Alex forgot one small, but important detail. There was still a huge, hungry cock peeking out from the wall. It aimed upwards like a cannon and shot out an incredible load of sum in a massive, sputtering arc, splattering Alex's back and the back of her head, catching onto her hair. The tip of the arc shot over her head and landed on her nose, and Alex, in her surprise, couldn't keep a bit of it from dripping off her nose and onto her lip.

"Oh, bleh," Alex spat, trying to get the cum. But it was too late. There was so much warm ... sticky ... gooey cum on her. The musky smell was overwhelming her and threatening to overtake her brain. The slick substace slid around and danced on her back.

Alex feel to her knees. _I'm so ... I'm so warm._

_Cum happy bimbo slut_ ran through her head.

Alex licked her lips, staring at Sam and Clover's cocks. Maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she saw a drip or two of cum from both their tips.

"Did you see that, Sam?" Clover asked. "I think she's getting it! I think she's starting to understand how WONDERFUL being a cum-sucking slut can be!"

"Cum ... slut," Alex repeated weakly, while her mind protested. N_o! No! We can fight this - we can still - be a happy bimbo slut!_

Alex moaned. She looked up at Sam and Clover with a big grin and flirty eyes.

"T-take me," she begged.

_What is wrong with me? _Alex thought. _Well, obviously, it's the fact that you're a spunk-loving bimbo who hasn't gotten her daily dose of spooge yet, tee-hee!_

Alex did nothing to resist as Sam picked her up by the shoulders and turned around, pressing her head down on the cock from the wall. Alex's mouth envoloped, and she felt her cunt leak from pleasure as the cock shot a load straight down her throat. Alex felt the strain on her suit as her boobs went up a cup size.

Sam undid Alex's belt and pulled her pants down, then pressed her own mighty cock into Alex's ass, pumping rapdily in and out. Alex moaned and shivered with anticipation. She couldn't wait to get a massive load of cum shoved up in her two different places.

Better make it three, as Clover crawled underneath her and stuck her prick upwards into Alex's vagina.

"Mmh!" Alex's eyes turned into hearts as the cock in the wall gave another load down her throat, and Alex's growing boobs put their first small rip in the fabric, her bra sticking out. She jerked from Clover pumping her rod inside and taking it back out before shoving it back in again, getting slicker and smoother each time as Alex's snatch relaxed.

_Love cum,_ Alex thought. _Love being a happy bimbo slut. Happy bimbo slut takes their cum and likes it. Loves it. Loves her cum._

_No! _Alex's mind one last desperate attempt to resist. Sam's cock throbbed first between her and clover and proceeded to shoot a massive load, painting Alex's cheek with a white sheen like someone poured milk over it, and the first leg of the tri-legged stool of Alex's resistance snapped.

Next came Clover, whose cock erupted and shot a long rope of thick, musky cum straight up Alex's snatch. It felt to Alex like the rope shot up through her vagina, backwards through her stomach, and reached her skull, where it proceeded to splatter all over her brain and rewire her synapses so that all she could remember was how much she loved to suck cocks for their cum.

The last was the wall cock. A bulge formed in its base, and it shot another huge load into Alex's mouth, sending a rain of cum that splattered all over her chin and boobs which now matched Sam and Clover's jugs in size and leaked milk from thick nipples. Some of the wall cock's cum dripped off Alex and onto Clover's face. Clover giggled and happily stuck her tongue out.

In Alex's mind, she had own experience like Sam's, imagining there were two of her - one her previous self, the other her big-boobed bimbo version with a huge dangling out of her pants. 

The bimbo Alex rammed her shaft into the normal Alex and came hard, giving Alex a sputtering load until she underwent the changes and resembled the bimbo.

"Ooh!" Alex moaned, dropping a big wad of cum from her mouth and onto Clover's mouth. Clover happily swallowed.

Feminine juices sprayed out of Alex's vagina onto Clover's cock. Then Clover's cock was pushed out as Alex's own hard, thick shaft emerged. To demonstrate the transformation was complete, 

Alex's cock stiffened up and shot a small wad onto Clover's crotch, leaving a white splatter in the area around Clover’s thighs.

_Good_, the voice said, _very good, my spy-sluts_. The cock in the wall retreated, and the entire wall slid off to the side to reveal an entrance.

_Step forward_, the voice commanded. _Step into the light for your briefing. Now that you are all finished with your ... training, I have some very important missions for the three of you that will require your ... new equipment. _


	4. Chapter 4

Alex, Sam and Clover entered into a new room.

This room, unlike the others, was all silver. Light poured in from the ceiling through a glass roof with crossbars running through it. Small, rounded robotic drones wheeled back and forth across the floor, carrying packages where they needed to go. The most striking difference was that unlike the blue rooms where the spies had gone through their corruption, this one had exits ... not that they cared, too far into the thrall of the milk and cum to want anything other than more sex.

A chair on a robotic arm lowered from the ceiling to greet them. The person who sat inside was covered in shadow, keeping the spies from getting a good look at them.

"It's good to see you're ready and you took to my ... improvements well," the mastermind said. They pushed a button on the chair.

Robot arms appeared and grabbed Sam, Clover and Alex by the wrists and ankles and suspended them in mid-air. They giggled, thinking, hoping more sex was to follow, but all the arms did was tear off the tattered, ruined remnants of their catsuits and proceeded to replace them with new suits that compensated for their new proportions.

The suits were all the same color as the ones they were replacing, and looked largely identical with one small difference; the new suits had tiny zippers on their crotches and on their chest areas, so the spies could easily let their nipples and dongs fly out when they felt the the time was right.

"I have a new mission for you, spies," the mastermind said, "and just in case we're not clear, you work for me now, understand?"

"Oh, do we really?" Sam whined. "Can't we just go and give some head?"

"Yeah," Alex added. "Doing spy work sounds, like, totally boring."

The mastermind snapped their fingers. At once, the spies felt their new tools harden and get just to the brink of jizzing themselves, but not quite.

"Do as I say, and you will have all the sex bimbos like you require," the mastermind said.

"Yes, sir!" the spies saluted, eager to reward their lust.

"I assume you remember these three?" the mastermind held out a hand as a screen came into view. It flashed to life, and showed a still shot of the girls' predecessors at WHOOP - Alice, Pam, and Crimson.

"These three have been re-recruited by WHOOP, after some good behavior and time served," the mastermind said. "They've been a constant thorn in my side. It is your task to make them ... not."

The screen flashed and showed the outside of a spa.

"My other agents have provided me with intel suggesting Pam is relaxing at a spa today. Get there. Quickly. My helicopter will take you. Find her. Take her." the mastermind made a fist. "I assume you know what to do once you've found her?"

"Sure thing!" Sam answered perkily. Her cock had softened since the finger snap, but it hardened up again at the prospect of inserting itself into Pam's lovely body.

"Find her," Clover babbled, "find her and fill her up with our _sexy cum!_"

"Very good," the mastermind said. He pointed to one of the exits. "Go. Do not disappoint me ... although somehow, I don't think you will."

The spies were led by a drone to one of the exits where the chopper was ready to take off and waiting for them. They climbed inside and the helicopter went up into the air, its blades beating steadily. The drones waved goodbye to them with tiny robot pincers. Clover would have said they were adorable, if she could think about anything other than inserting herself into Pam.

"Mm ..." Clover leaned back in her seat. "Gosh, I'm so horny ..."

"Keep it in your pants, ladies," the mastermind said over a com. "At least until you get to the spa."

Pam relaxed into the spa water, dipping her shoulders below water level and exhaling a relaxed sigh.

"This is just what I needed after a long day of fighting crime," Pam said to herself. The water splashed as she moved to rub a finger against her chin. "I wonder how the others are doing without me?"

She considered getting out of the spa and going up to the front desk and asking for her phone so she could call and check on them, but she thought better of it.

She let her hand fall below the bubbles. "Ah, I'm sure they're doing just fine."

Pam rested her head against a rock and closed her eyes, relaxing.

The door creaked open. Pam heard the noise and half-opened an eye to look at the door.

It was Sam, the girl who had replaced Pam's position at WHOOP during a time when Pam and her time were ... indisposed.

It was odd she got in here, because Pam remembered requesting privacy, but she was sure the staff had their reasons. Maybe it was too expensive. Maybe they didn't care.

Sam walked around to the side of the spa opposite Pam. Pam's eyes widened when she saw Sam's gigantic cleavage pushing up against her towel.

"Hi, Pam!" Sam greeted her. "Can I join you?"

"Uh, sure," Pam said. She looked away in embarrassment when Sam discarded the towel, her huge jugs jiggling up and down as she descended into the water, her tits floating up seductively in the waves.

"You look ... _mature_," Pam said, using the best word she could think of to express what was on her mind delicately. "Care to explain?"

"Oh, you know," Sam waved her hand, "growth spurt. How are you?"

"Uh-huh." Pam didn't buy it, but Sam seemed innocent enough, so she didn't press the issue, at least for now. "I'm good. How about yourself? Any ... changes going on in your life?" She hoped that was subtle enough for Sam to get the hint about what she really wanted to ask while also not being insensitive.

"Oh yeah," Sam said, then giggled. "Lots! Lots of changes!" She closed her eyes and giggled again. "Hey, Pam? Could I ask you to do me a favor? It might seem a little weird at first, but I have a surprise for you!"

"What's the favor?"

"Close your eyes," Sam said. "Just for a second. It'll be quick, I promise."

"Okay," Pam said. She closed her eyes. She didn't think just because Sam had decided to get ridiculous breast implants that meant Sam in any way posed a _threat_ to her.

Pam felt hands on her head. She felt a lot less comfortable with this.

"Uh? Sam?"

"Shh. Keep your eyes closed, silly. I'll be done soon!"

The hands gently pushed her head down to where her mouth was in the water. Pam's alarm bells rang in her mind, thinking Sam had turned traitor and was going to drown her if not stopped. But her face rested in the water with her nose high up enough from the water to breath through her nostrils, so drowning wasn't Sam's intent.

Pam's eyes widened when she felt something sticky spread against her face and cheeks in the water. _Happy bimbo slut!_ cried a perky voice in her head with a tone so cheery Pam wanted to punch it.

Pam pulled away. Water splashed around as she escaped from Sam's grasp and crawled out of the water.

"What the hell?" Pam asked. She took in the sight before her. Sam was standing in the spa water with a big smile on her face. A huge cock that Pam couldn't believe the size of hung from Sam's crotch, oozing cum. A thin white mist flowed through the water. A drop of cum fell into the water and dispersed, and Pam realized it was all Sam's cum.

"What the hell?" a second time was the only thing Pam could think to say. She felt around her cheeks and realized Sam's cum was on there as well.

"Sam, what do you think you're doing?" Pam asked. "What happened to you? Who did this? What kind of supervillain was it?"

"Supervillain?" Sam asked, her head rocking back and forth. "It wasn't a supervillain. It's just someone who wanted to make me feel happy, and you're happy all the time when you're a good slut! And we're going to make you happy, too!"

"Fat chance," Pam said. She took a fighting stance, raising her fists. She noticed Sam's word choice. "Wait, _we're_? Who's we?"

Arms wrapped tight around Pam's waist. She was caught by surprise and couldn't do anything to stop it as a huge cock penetrated into her asshole and jizzed out a huge load, panting her ass cheeks solid white.

_Be a good happy cum bimbo slut!_ went through Pam's head, and for a dangerous, terrifying second, she almost wanted to.

"Get off!" Pam shouted, turning and striking at her assailant - Clover. She knocked Clover to the ground, Clover's cock still dribbling cum from its tip like a tiny fountain.

Pam headed for the door. The door opened, and faster than Pam could react, a kick came through and hit her in the ankle, bringing Pam down to her knees.

Pam barely had time to look up before Alex's cock gave her a full facial, soaking her entire face with white ooze before Pam had a chance to turn away.

Pam blinked several times and used her arm to wipe the cum out of her eyes.

_See?_ the voice said. _Don't you see how much better is it to be a cum slut?_

_Yes_, Pam answered. _I see. Wait, no!_

"Get out of my way!" Pam got to her feet, but before she could push Alex down, Alex pushed her first, knocking Pam onto her back.

"Don't be like that, Pam!" Alex said. "We're just trying to make you happy!"

"I don't need you to make me feel -mmph!"

Alex muffled Pam by kneeling and pressing her huge knockers down on Pam's faces. Pam couldn't see anything, just darkness.

_Give into her boobs,_ a voice whispered in Pam's head. _If not their cocks and cum, then their boobs and milk._

_No!_ Pam thought. Even so, she could feel liquid flowing around her face. Milk from Alex's tits. It spilled out from her nipples and pooled around Pam's head.

She didn't like any part of this, but to Pam the worst part was when the milk got into her ear. It whispered to her, telling her to submit, to cum, to drink milk and be a happy bimbo, and it had the most trustworthy voice in the world. It almost made Pam think submitting and becoming a slut was a good thing, the best thing, better than anything else the world had to offer her.

But Pam preserved. She raised a hand and delivered a strike to Alex's left boob. Alex yelped in pain, but she stayed on top of Pam.

Pam reared her legs and struck Alex in the crotch with her knees. Alex grunted, louder this time, and Pam was able to push her off.

_Downside to having a dick, _Pam thought as she got up. She ran out of the spa room, ignoring the spies' calls for her to come back and how they just wanted to make her happy.

"Excuse me?" Pam asked, returning to the reception area. The place was abandoned. There were no other customers and the receptionist was gone.

"Hello?" Pam approached the desk. She leaned over it and gasped.

The reception was on his back, milk and/or cum (Pam wasn't quite sure) all over his cheeks. Green, blue and yellow swirls swam through his eyes, and he happily played with himself, rubbing his exposed shaft and mumbling.

"Boobs ... cum ... slut ... stud."

Pam gasped again and backed away from the desk, moving especially quickly when she heard the receptionist's moaning as he climaxed.

"My gear," Pam realized. "I need my gear."

She turned and saw Sam, Clover and Alex exiting the hot tub room.

"Join us, Pam!" they cried in rapturous delight. They all tried to get through the door at once, but with their oversize knockers squishing against each other, that proved untenable.

As brainwashed as they were, Pam knew it wouldn't take them long to reorient and figure out to get through the door.

She hopped over the desk, being careful to avoid stepping on the cum-soaked receptionist, and ran up into the back room.

She found the shelf where her materials were kept and got them out. She pulled out a mirror and opened it up.

"Hello?" Pam said into the mirror. "Hello, can anyone hear me? Agent Pam to WHOOP Headquarters. Spies Alex, Sam, and Clover have been compromised and are dangerous. Repeat, agents Alex, Sam and Clover have been compromised! Do you copy?"

Pam waited with bated breath for an answer.

"Krrrzzzzt?"

"Shit," Pam muttered under her breath. The other spies must have brought a jmmer. She got to her knees and hunkered down, trying to think of what to do next.

"Think, Pam," Pam told herself. "You're alone with three other spies with no way out. What do you do? You've only got so much gear ..." she rummaged through her catsuit, trying to find something useful for this specific situation.

She leaned back against the shelves.

"Maybe you should just give up and accept their _cum_." she said with relish, then giggled, then caught herself and covered her mouth in disgust for what she just said.

"Oh no," Pam said.

The words were getting stronger in her head. As was the voice. Words like cum, milk, slut, sex, orgasm swam around in her mind. Occasionally they mixed together into new ridiculous compound words, like 'milkcumslut' or 'orgasmsex.'

Another giggle escaped her, as she had a thought of sucking on Sam's big hard cock, which would be so full of gooey jizz ... just for her.

"No, no," Pam muttered under her breath.

"Pam!" Sam and the others called.

"Why are you hiding? Come join us!"

"Yes, join us! We won't hurt you. We'll make you feel good!"

"Yeah! So good. You won't believe it. We could give you ... so many orgasms."

"What if I want orgasms?" Pam asked. _No! That wasn't what I meant to say!_ She meant to say what if she _didn't _want orgasms.

Pam heard the spies climbing over the desk the same way she had. There was a tingle in the back of her neck, a command forming for her to open her mouth to let the spies' cum in.

The spies entered the back room with her, broad grins on their faces and their tits and cocks leaking.

Pam's eyes instantly snapped to their tools. She wanted them. She needed them. The voice in her was screaming at her, begging her to suck for cum, because _she was a good slut and they needed cum so badly they just did please Pam just a little bit we need it to be a good slut please just a little cum cum cum it'll make you happy so happy you could cum yourself._

It was then Pam lost all hope. She was too far gone. The infestation was too deep.

_It's hopeless,_ Pam thought.

_Hopeless? No hope, no hope, only cum, cum!_ the bimbo voice whispered.

Sam, Alex and Clover stood over Pam, menacing despite the warm, inviting smiles on their face.

Pam looked at them. Knowing what she had to do, she opened her mouth. She made no effort to fight as three streams of jizz entered her mouth at once and went down her throat as smooth as creamer.

Pam closed her eyes and swallowed hard, letting the semen build up in her body and its effects. When she opened them again, they had a pink tinge to them.

"Gosh, I'm like, such a huge slut!" Pam cheered aloud. "Let me ... let me suck your cocks." She went for Sam first, grabbing Sam's shift and sticking it into her mouth, deep-throating. Moans mixed in with the sloppy, slurping sounds she made as she gave Sam's shaft a wet bath. Milk dripped from her growing tits onto the floor, and she felt the beginnings of a shaft forming deep inside her vagina. It developed and poked out curiously from her slit, as if exploring this new world, before pulsating and dripping cum onto the floor.

A click was heard through the room.

"Very good, girls," the mastermind said. "One down, two to go."

* * *

"_Krrtz ... spies ... Sam, Alex, Clover ... repeat ... copy?_"

Alice and Crimson replayed the message over and over, trying to decipher it. So much of had cut out, they didn't know what to make of it.

"What do you think?" Alice asked Crimson.

"I'm not sure," Crimson said. "Do we know where she last went?"

"Last thing I knew she was on leave."

"What were Sam, Alex and Clover doing at her leave?" Alice asked.

Crimson shrugged.

Alice shook her head and stood up. "We'll to have assume the worst. We need to find her, and Sam's squad, and figure out what's going on with them."

"Roger," Crimson said, saluting.


	5. Chapter 5

After some sleuthing and spy work, Alice and Crimson discovered the last place Alex, Sam and Clover had been seen was somewhere near their university.

A quick jet trip later, and the two of them were hiding in the bushes just on the outside of the campus grounds.

"Be wary, Crimson," Alice said. "For all we know, the person who took Sam's team could still be here and watching, waiting for the first sign of trouble."

"I know," Crimson replied.

They sat there in silence, watching the students move back and forth on their daily routine.

One student, a blonde girl with short hair, revealing clothes, and pink lipstick, stopped dead in front of the bushes.

Crimson and Alice held still, hoping she hadn't noticed them.

"You know I can see you, right?" the girl said. "Plain bushes aren't very good camoflague."

"We've been discovered."

Crimson and Alice burst out of the bushes, taking a fighting stance and ready to throw punches.

"Whoa, whoa!" the girl threw her hands up in surrender. "Easy, girls, easy! I don't want to fight you."

"Then why did you call attention to us?" Crimson demanded.

"Uh, because your disguses were terrible?" the girl sugested. "I'm Mandy, by the way. Are you looking for Sam and her friends?"

Crimson and Alice looked to each other to confer on how to answer.

"As it happens," Alice said, "yes, we are. Do you know anything?"

"All I know for sure is that one day they stopped showing up for class," Mandy said. "I knew they went on like, secret missions and stuff, so I didn't worry too much about it, but they're usually back by now."

Crimson and Alice looked at each other.

"Could you take us around the school?" Alice asked. "Maybe we could find some clues."

"Sure thing," Mandy said, and turned away from them. She walked with a strut.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Crimson whispered. "Something about her doesn't feel right. How does she know about the missions?"

"We've got no choice. For right now, she's best and only lead," Alice replied.

They followed Mandy into the university building.

"Could you take us to Sam's dorm?" Alice asked. "Maybe we can find some clues there."

Mandy nodded. "Yes, of course. That sounds like a great place to start."

Mandy led them to the dorms and opened the door for them.

"Here's Sam's room," Mandy said. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class soon."

"Of course. Meet with you at lunch?"

Mandy nodded. Then she left.

"Quick, let's get inside before we're noticed," Alice said. She leaned forward and examined the doorknob. "It looks like a standard door knob and deadbolt combination. Shouldn't be too hard to crack into."

Alice got out a lockpick and inserted it into the doorknob. She turned the knob, and it gave way without needing to be picked. Alice looked to Crimson.

"That's not a good sign," Crimson said.

Alice and Crimson went inside the room. Nothing looked disturbed, except for the covers on one of the beds, and that could have just as easily been Sam hopping out of bed as it could be a villainous kidnapper.

Crimson whipped out a UV flashlight and searched through the room. Nothing showed up.

Alice went over to Sam's desk and rummaged through. There were a few loose pens and pencils, a framed picture of a handsome male with hearts drawn around it, and some loose papers, but otherwise, nothing.

"Who's this?" Alice wondered, picking up the picture.

"Probably just some crush," Crimson said. "You know Sam was a little boy crazy."

Alice chuckled. "Yeah. Reminds me of me when I was younger." She set the photo down. "Well, this seems like a bust."

"Yeah," Crimson agreed. "I can't find anything. No sign of a struggle. No indication she was worried. _Nothing_."

"Maybe Mandy will have some ideas at lunch," Alice said. "I could go for some brain right about now, too. You?"

"Let's go," Crimson agreed.

They went to the cafeteria, paid for a guest meal, and met up with Mandy after some searching around.

"There she is," Crimson pointed, finding Mandy at a table way in the back.

Crimson and Alice sat down at the table with Mindy.

"So, what do you know about Sam and her friends?"

"Not much," Mindy answered. "We weren't really close. I said ... a few mean things to them." She looked down at the serving size portion of milk she had with remorse in her eyes. "I didn't know them that well. But I knew they went out sometimes, and they always came back." She sipped the milk. "Not sure what was different this time."

"That's what we're going to find out," Alice said.

"Keep looking," Mindy said. "I'm sure you'll find something eventually. You can stay over in my dorm, if you want. I'll get the paperwork done."

"Thank you for offering," Alice said. "We'll do a little asking around and maybe we'll find a hotel for the night."

"If you feel more comfortable with that," Mindy said.

Alice and Crimson asked around the student population, but everyone's story was just the same as Mindy's. They'd seen Sam, Alex and Clover go out and come back before and didn't notice anything different about this time.

"Argh!" Alice clutched at the sides of her head in frustration. 100 students they had talked to, and not one of them knew anything, _anything_ at all. It was maddening.

"You okay?" Crimson asked. "I know this must be getting to you."

Alice sighed. "I'll be fine. We'll figure this out and find out what happened." She looked to Crimson. "Together."

Alice felt a hand around her stomach. "That lunch wasn't very fulfilling."

"What can you expect from cafeteria food?"

"I'm going to find a vending machine," Alice said. "Don't go far."

"I won't," Crimson assured her.

Alice went down one of the halls. She found the vending machine, put a quarter inside, and got a chocolate bar.

"_Alice!_" Mindy's voice screamed from down the hall. "_Alice, help me!_"

Alice shoved the rest of the chocolate into her mouth and swallowed hard, leaving a chocolate smear all over her cheeks. She ran down the hall and pulled out her communicator to call Crimson.

"Alice!" Mindy's voice shrieked. "Hurry!"

Alice continued running. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't get her communicator running.

Guess I'm on my own, Alice thought, though this was not a good situation to be in. They had already lost contact with Pam, and Alex, Samatha and Clover as well. Was she next?

"Alice!" Mindy's voice cried out.

Alice rounded a corner and arrived into a study room. She didn't see Mindy or her attacker anywhere.

"Alice!" Mindy's voice said.

Alice entered into the room, drawing one of her weapons and keeping it close to her hand.

"Alice!"

Alice followed the voice to one of the desk put out for students.

Alice bent down and saw a voice recorder laid under the table. She picked it up and pressed play.

"Alice!" it said.

"Oh no." Alice's eyes widened. She'd been lured into a trap.

Before Alice could get her bearings, a panel in the ceiling gave way, and a massive weight feel on top of her, pressing a hand to Alice's cheek and keeping her pinned down.

"Sam?" Alice asked, looking up and seeing familair orange hair, though she couldn't see Sam's features from this angle.

"That's right!" Sam answered. "It's me!"

Alice felt something cold slice between her butt cheeks, and air rush in. Sam had cut open her cat suit with a knife. Though that was nothing compared to the hard, stury cock penetrating its way inside a moment later.

"Sam!" Alice struggled to get up. "What are you doing?"

Sam answered with just a pleasured moan and a twitch of her cock.

Alice's eyes shrank into pinpricks as warm, fresh cum washed over all of inside her ass.

Happy dumbo bimbo cum slut! ran through Alice's mind, and she wanted to believe it.

Alice bit her lip as she felt her butt cheeks grow, jiggling as they expanded and burst out of her catsuit.

Crimson appeared at the doorway. "Alice, what ..." she trailed off at the sight of Sam mounting Alice like a horse.

"Go!" Alice shouted. "Save yourself!"

Crimson nodded gravely and took off running down the hall.

"Leaving the party? Oh well! We'll get to her soon enough!" Sam said. "Just as soon as we're through with you!"

As she spoke, Sam deposited another load into Alice's ass. Alice felt the cum sliding down her growing cheeks, leaving white trails and dripping onto the floor.

"Ooh, Alice! How come you never told me you had such a sexy, firm ass!"

Alice giggled. She felt light-headed. I do, she thought. I do have a sexy, firm ass. An ass that's ripe to be pounded, to be cummed inside, to - wait, no, stop! What am I thinking? This isn't me!

Alice raised up her fist and smacked Sam in the face, knocking her and allowing Alice to get up and run for the exit.

"You can't leave yet!" Sam whined. "You’re not finished!"

"I don't want you to finish me, whatever that means," Alice growled.

She clutched at her sore chest and stumbled into the hallway. She leaned against the wall, twitching and shuddering. She could feel the onset of changes going through her body.

Her nipples perked up and pressed against the inside of her catsuit. Her tits swelled up, and milk leaked out of nipples, leaving dark streaks against her suit.

No, Alice thought. Just … a minute longer … before I become a good happy bimbo! Agh!

Alice stumbled across the hallway. I shouldn’t have sent Crimson away. I thought I was keeping her safe, but now it’s just - how she’s going to be a happy slut like me if she’s away? What? No!

Sam giggled, coming out of the study room. She cupped a ring around the base of her heaving cock and squeezed. The tip flared up and shot out a rope of semen that arced all the way across the hall and splattered all over Alice's back. Some of it splashed onto her neck, and to Alice, it felt like her body absorbed through her neck, into the spine, and then straight into her brain. She was assailed with whispers of how much better it was to be a happy bimbo, a good bimbo, who didn't think about anything but her next round of cum ...

"No!" Alice shouted.

The semen dripped down and formed a puddle, and Alice slipped and fell onto her stomach. She tried to push herself up, but Sam grabbed her ass and inserted her cock into it again.

Alice's ass cheeks jiggled pleasantly, and she stopped moving. She felt like her huge, fat ass was made for Sam's cock, existed for Sam's cock, her entire mission as a WHOOP agent was a cover story, and her real mission was to be Sam's cum dumpster.

_Stop thinking like that, brain!_ Alice shouted. She was met with the response of _what, like the dumb bimbo you always should have been? I mean, your hair is the right color for it!_

"Sto-" Alice shouted at her brain, her thoughts becoming vocal, but she was interrupted by another wash of jizz flowing into her asshole and dripping out like a fountain. "Ooh!"

Before Alice could fight back the thoughts of submission and bimbo-ness that followed, another cock entered into her mouth. This one belonged to Clover.

"Mm-hmm!?" Alice questioned.

Clover smirked and giggled. "Wow, Sam. You really did a fine job with this one! I can't wait to make her one of us ..."

Unbidden, Clover's cock exploded, pouring spunk down Alice's throat. Alice tried to choke it back and keep it from going down, but it was alternately too fluid or too thick - it was like Clover's cock came with settings.

A stream of spunk poured out from Alice's mouth as she was made to swallow load after load. Her tits showed the tell-tale signs of inflating, and they ripped through her catsuit with alarming speed. Her nipples puffed up and squirted milk out, adding to to the number of white puddles on the ground, and each squirt of milk felt like she was cumming through her boobs.

_Happy bimbo sluts!_ Alice thought. _Good little cum ... loving ... can't fight it ... too much cum! So much! Not enough cum. Never enough cum for a happy bimbo like me! Mmm!_

Alice moaned and stiffened up. Her body jerked as she came, syrup pooling out of her snatch before a cock emerged and let out a huge splatter of jizz all over the ground, adding exponential to the puddle of milk and cum Alice now found herself standing in.

Alice, unable to support herself on her hands and knees after her exhausting orgasm, fell to the floor, though not without giving Clover's cock a goodbye suck as they parted.

Sam and Clover stood over her, giggling.

"Congratulations, Alice!" Sam said. "You're one of us now."

Sam and Clover stood over her and pointed their cocks down at Alice's face.

Alice giggled madly as cum came raining down her face, getting into her eyes and soaking over her cheeks. Her own cock twitched with pleasure, jerking and letting out spurts of jizz that flew up into the air and landed back down on her thighs.

"Very good, girls," the mastermind's voice cut through their comms. "Just one left to go ..."


	6. Chapter 6

Crimson ran through the halls, tortured by the sounds of Alice moaning in ecstasy behind her and the splatter of jizz and milk on the walls, dripping from the ceiling.

Crimson shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to be sentimental. She needed to be hard. Steady. Unflinching.

For Alice. For Pam.

Crimson reached the cafeteria. All the students were gone and the lights were turned off.

All the students except for Mandy, who was working on her laptop at her desk.

“Mandy, where did everyone go?” Crimson asked.

“Class,” Mandy said. “I got a note to excuse myself so I could help with your investigation.”

“Why are the lights out?”

Mandy shrugged. “Budget cuts?”

“I hope so,” Crimson said. “Listen, we need to get out of there. I found Sam and the others.”

Mandy tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “You did?”

“I did, and they’ve been … corrupted, somehow. They’re brainwashed. They’re all big-boobed horny bimbos who want to stick their cocks into anybody they can get their hands on.”

“Cocks?” Mandy asked with confusion. “How do they do have-”

“Never mind how! We need to get out of here, now!”

As if to prove Crimson’s point, creepy giggling came from the hallway she had just emerged from.

“Get behind me,” Crimson ordered.

Mandy closed her laptop and stood up.

“Leave your laptop!” Crimson snapped. “It’ll just slow you down.”

“But it’s expensive!” Mandy complained.

“Fine, but you’re holding it, not me,” Crimson said.

Mandy picked up the laptop and held it close to her chest.

Sam and Alice emerged from the hallway, their huge, hard dicks throbbing and leaking out the occasional drip of white ejaculate.

Crimson reflexively covered her mouth and pulled out a can of pepper spray.

“Crimson!” Alice moaned. Her cock twitched and bounced, pointing upwards. “Come join us! You were always such a sweetheart … you’d make a great lover!”

“Maybe,” Crimson said. “But not for you. Not while you’re like this.”

Crimson raised her hand and began spraying the pepper spray everywhere. It got right into Sam and Alice’s eyes, and the two of them cried out in pain.

“Come on!” Crimson grabbed Mandy by the shoulder. “That won’t hold them off forever, and there’s more coming.”

She darted across the cafeteria with Mandy and her laptop in tow.

Crimson made the mistake of looking over her shoulder. While Sam and Alice were lying around on the floor, wiping at their faces and trying to get the spray out of their eyes, the others, Alex, Clover and Pam, had reached the cafeteria.

Clover and Pam stopped to aid Sam and Alice. They grabbed their huge jugs, lifted them up, and squeezed their nipples, squirting out streams of milk to wash the pepper spray out of Sam and Alice’s eyes. This had the unfortunate side effect of making the irritant run down Sam and Alice’s cheeks, which still stung, but with some liberal spraying of milk, Clover and Pam were able to make the spray run down all the way to their necks, where it stung less, and were further able to use the milk and the gloves of their suits to use the milk to wipe the pepper spray off.

“Crud,” Crimson swore.

“What?” Mandy asked and tried to look backwards.

“No, no, don’t look backwards,” Crimson said, dragging Mandy by the shoulder. “Leave the paniking to the super-spy agent.”

“What did you see?” Mandy asked.

“That we’ve got company,” Crimson said. “And lots of it.”

They reached the opposite hallway, and Crimson ran them as far down as she could see.

The lights are out in here, too, Crimson noticed. That means it’s probably not just budget cuts.

“Mandy, is there somewhere we can hide?” Crimson asked.

Mandy paced around, trying to think. “I think there’s a break room somewhere down this hall. One of these doors.” She pointed to the left side of the hallway.

Crimson immediately tried the door closest to her, but it was locked. “Locked. Damn.” She tried to the door to the left of the previous door, but it was also locked. “We don’t have time for this!” She looked over her shoulder at Mandy. “You know, this would go faster if you would try some doors, too.”

“I thought you said to let the super-spy handle it?” Mandy asked, throwing Crimson’s words back at her. “Besides, I’m carrying this laptop!”

“Are you _trying _to sabotage us? Do you want those agents to catch us and turn us into – I don’t even known … busty bimbos with no brains?”

“Would that really be so bad?” Mandy said.

Crimson growled.

“Okay, you’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry,” Mandy said. “Sometimes I have fantasies, but I know now is not the time.”

“That’s right,” Crimson said. “What am I even doing? You’re right. I am a super-spy.” She reached into her belt and pulled out a flashlight. She shined it on the door in front of her.

“Teachers’ lounge,” Crimson read. “Think there’s a coffee pot or pencils in there we could use as weapons?”

Mandy shrugged.

Giggling came from down the hallway.

“We need cover, and fast,” Crimson said. She looked at Mandy.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Mandy, I’m sorry. WOOHP will compensate you for any and all damages once this crisis is over.”

“What are you-”

Crimson yanked the laptop out of Mandy’s hands and used it to smash open the window in the teachers’ lounge door.

“My laptop!” Mandy cried in dismay.

Crimson reached her arm inside the broken window and unlocked the door.

“I can’t believe you just did that to my laptop! Do you know how much those things cost on a college student budget?”

“You want to be one of them?” Crimson asked, nodding in the direction of the approaching bimbo spies. Mandy’s complaints died down. “Then get inside. We can worry about your laptop later.”

Mandy went in first while Crimson held open the door. Crimson locked the door behind.

“My laptop ...” Mandy whined, seeing the laptop on the floor.

“Shh!” Crimson snapped. “Down.” She grabbed Mandy and pulled her towards the floor with her.

Giggling and footsteps came and went from outside the door. Crimson waited several minutes after the giggling noises were gone before she allowed either of them to speak again.

“Okay, I think they missed us, for now,” Crimson said. “The question now is, how do we get out of here?” She pulled out her communication mirror and opened it. She was met with static. 

“Damn. I can’t call HQ for backup. They must be jamming our frequency.”

“My laptop!” Mandy exclaimed.

“Shut up about the damn laptop.”

“No, my laptop!” Mandy said. “If we can get it open, and it if still works, we might be able to get a message out!”

“That’s actually a good idea,” Crimson said. “Okay. Fire away.”

Mandy grabbed the laptop and opened it. Despite Crimson’s rough handling of it, the hinge still worked. Now she just needed to be sure the insides of it still worked.

“It’s booting up,” Mandy said. “That’s a good sign … almost, almost. Yes! We’re in!”

“Great!” Crimson said. “Now send an email or a treat or whatever and help us get out of here!”

“I think you mean a tweet,” Mandy said. “Now, let’s see ...”

She pressed a button. “Come and get me!” from some punk rock song blared out from the laptop.

“What are we doing?” Crimson snapped. “Do you want them to find us?”

“It wasn’t me!” Mandy insisted. “I like studying while listening to music, okay?”

“You know that breaks your concentration, right?”

“Actually, I’ve heard conflicting opinions about that.”

“I think I heard something this way!” Sam’s voice came from down the hallway.

“Hurry!” Crimson snapped.

“I’m hurrying as fast as I can.”

"Ugh." Mandy groaned. "It won't let me connect to the wifi."

"Why not?" Crimson complained.

"I don't have the password," Mandy said.

"Well, figure it out," Crimson snapped. "They're not going to wander around the hallway for long."

"Definitely heard something this way!" Sam said, and Crimson let out another curse.

"I'll hold them off," Crimson said, pulling out a throwing star and crawling over to the door. "If you can't get a message out to someone who can help us, then at least find a way for people to know what happened to us."

"Yeah," Mandy said. She blinked and looked to Crimson. "Hey, Crimson? I just had a thought."

"Yes?"

"If they're using something that jam the frequency of your super-high-tech spy gadget, couldn't also be jamming regular internet?"

Crimson's widened. "Oh, fu-."

Bangs and thuds sounded from the hallway. The other agents were busting doors randomly, searching for their prey.

"They're not in here!" Alex called.

"Or in here!" Clover added.

"Hey, girls? Have we tried this one?" Sam asked.

Crimson listened intently to the sound of the footsteps to gauge where they were coming from. She didn't want to believe it, but it sounded like they were coming towards her and Mandy.

"Okay, Mandy," Crimson said. "Close up your laptop and get ready to fight."

"Pfft. Now who's being too loud? Also, wouldn't it better if I kept trying to get in touch with someone?" Mandy asked.

"No!" Crimson said. "We've established that that's not going to work, so we're going to the next best thing and fight our way of this. Do you see anything around that could work as a weapon?"

"There's the desk ..."

"Too heavy."

"I guess maybe I could take a cushion off the couch?" Mandy asked.

"Better than nothing," Crimson.

"I think they're in here!" Sam shouted.

"Great," Crimson said.

Crimson grunted when she felt the impact on the door. Sam was trying to charge it and break down. Crimson's weight kept the door steadily in place, but it was horrible on her back.

"Wait, wait, girls, I've got an idea," Sam said.

Crimson heard footsteps again. She wasn't sure what Sam's idea could have been, but she was sure she didn't want to give her a chance to complete. She prepared to spring into her action, her joints tensing up.

Before she could, a rope of jizz came flying through the window, landing on Crimson's head and soaking through, matting her hair together and spilling on her cheeks.

_Happy cum bimbo slut_ ran through her thoughts, as similar wording had done to all the other agents.

_Ugh!_ Crimson thought. She tried to wipe some of the jizz out of her eyes. _What am I thinking? Now's not the time to be thinking about ... cocks. Big, heavy cocks. How lovely it would be to suck some ... oh no. Is this what happened to the others? No wonder Sam and her team fell out of contact!_

"I think we've almost got her, girls!" Sam cheered.

Crimson rolled away from the door before another blast of jizz flew through the window.

Without her body to protect the door, Sam had an easier time tackling it and bringing it down, busting the door. She ambled into the room, huge tits swaying and her cock bouncing up and down.

Crimson got to her feet and launched the throwing star without hesitating. Sam nimbly dodged it by bobbing her head, though it did shear off a lock of her hair before lodging into the wall.

"Alright, Sam," Crimson pulled out another weapon, "it's just me and you. No tricks, no cheats, just woman to woman."

"He he he ha!" Sam laughed crazily. Her cock stiffened and fired, blasting a smattering of cum right onto Crimson's crotch.

_Ugh,_ Crimson groaned mentally. _It's so close to my cunt ... if I wasn't wearing this stupid suit, it could go inside me! No! I need to fight this!_

Sam giggled again.

Before Sam's cock could let loose another load, Crimson lunged and tackled Sam to the ground. She felt Sam's cock bulging beneath her crotch.

Moving fast, Crimson rolled off Sam then pushed Sam over, rolling her over onto her side, where her dangerous cock faced away from Crimson.

Crimson hopped to her feet and pinned Sam's neck with her foot.

"Ha!" Crimson snapped. "What do you say to that, Sam? Your evil scheme has failed!"

"I say," Sam was interrupted by a giggle and her cock shooting out another blast of cum, painting the wall even though she didn't have a target, "there are still five other agents out there to deal with besides me! And you should really take a better look at what's going on behind you, slut!"

"What?"

Crimson moaned and shook when more of the tempting cum splattered onto her back. It was so powerful, so thick and forceful, she fell to her knees.

Someone kicked her in the back and knocked Crimson to her stomach, then took her foot and rolled Crimson over.

Another blast of thick, goopy jizz splattered over Crimon's face. She blinked her eyes several times and wiped the cum out of her eyes and saw Mandy standing over her with a manic grin and a leaking huge cock hanging between her legs.

But her smile ... there was something off with her smile. It wasn't the dazed, pleased, bimbo grin Sam and the others had. No. It was malicious. It was intelligent.

"Mandy?" Crimson asked. "They got you, too?"

"It would be more accurate to say I got them," Mandy replied. "Now drink up, _slut_."

Mandy thrusted her hips forward and shot another rope of semen out of her cock. Crimson was unable to stop herself from opening her mouth and letting Mandy's delicious cum inside, drinking up like the 'good happy bimbo cum slut' she now ‘realized’ she'd always wanted to be.

Crimson lay there, her tits swelling up to the size of pumpkins and breaking through her catsuit, jiggling and bouncing as they did, and a cock emerging from her crotch and tearing another hole. 

All the while, Mandy continued to cum into her mouth, white sludge building up and leaking out the sides of Crimson's cheeks.

Mandy chuckled and leaned against the desk, putting a hand under her head and grinning as her cock let out a seemingly endless stream of spunk for Crimson to guzzle.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh ..." Alice groaned, coming to. It took a minute for her to become completely cognizant, but she realized she didn't know where she was, and the shock from that jolted her body awake.

"Where am I?" Alice asked, rolling her head back and forth. She was in a room with blue padded on the floor and walls, with sunlight coming in from a window that was far too high up to climb to.

"Hello!" a familiar, arrogant voice greeted her.

Alice sat upright and was stunned to see Mandy sitting in a chair opposite to her, wearing a striped summer shirt that showed her midriff and white shorts with a belt through them. An umbrella was set against the back of her chair. Sam and Alex, with smiling, dopey expressions, mindlessly fanned her with huge leaves.

Mandy smirked and took a sip of tea from a glass. She set it down on the arm rest of the chair.

"So," Mandy said, "I bet you're wondering where you are and why you're here."

"Just a little," Alice answered dryly.

Mandy smiled. "You are in my base of operations. I suppose you could call it my villainous lair."

"Oh, it's never a good thing to have a lair," Alice said.

Mandy shrugged. "When you're rich, what else can you do?"

"Having a lair is a good way to tell whether or not you're a ... bad guy," Alice paused, the realization finally hitting her like a brick to the back of her head. "It was you!? You're the one behind this?"

"Guilty as charged," Mandy said proudly, gesturing to her chest. She took another sip of her tea.

"But ... why?"

"That's part of why I brought you here, actually," Mandy said. "My plans have worked perfectly up until now, and I did technically betray you ... so, I thought you deserved some explanation before I turn you into a cum-loving bimbo like your buddies here. Plus, with them all entranced and loving me, who else am I gonna do my villainous monologue to?"

"More milk, mistress?" Sam asked.

"Please," Mandy held up her glass of tea. Sam leaned over and pinched her nipple, sending a squirt of milk into the cup. Mandy took a sip and sighed lovingly.

"So," Mandy set the cup down again. "Let me set the scene for you. A young college girl is running off a field trip, complaining to herself about her college rivals. You know, like the spoiled brat that she is." Mandy chuckled. "I've changed a lot since then. But anyway, so this girl, she gets cut off from her tour group, right? And they just happened to be touring this ancient temple."

"Uh-huh," Alice nodded.

"So this girl goes into the temple to try and find the rest of the tour group. She doesn't. She doesn't find the tour group. But you know what she _does_ find instead? An ancient, magic artifact."

Alice scoffed. "Magic's not real."

"Oh?" Mandy asked. She got out of her chair and pulled her shorts down, gesturing to the cock that dangled seductively between her legs, large even in its flacid, non-aroused state. "Then explain how I got this."

"Surgery?" Alice offered innocently.

Mandy rolled her eyes. She sat back and resumed telling her story, though she didn't zip up her pants, allowing her cock to hang out seductively.

"Where was I? Oh, yes, so this girl, me, that is ... I find this ancient lockbox. And it's pretty, so I want it. And I fiddled with it ... and I manage to open it."

"And then?" Alice asked.

"Then this spirit or ghost or something flies out of it and into me. And instantly, my mind gets clear. Like, boom." Mandy mimed the sensation of her head exploding. "This spirit starts talking to me. I realize what a small-minded, petty brat I've been. I've been so spoiled since my parents are so rich. But this spirit guy, he gets talking to me, and he makes me realize something ... I can do something much, much better than any high-school or college prank with water buckets and eggs or whoopee cushions or any of that nonsense. No." Mandy took another sip of her drink. 

"Sam, Alex, Clover ... I could make all of them into my servants. My thralls. If I just accepted him into my body. So that's what I did. It felt ... so good." Mandy's voice became breathless. "He was so hot and hard inside me ... I came almost right away, and his dick - my dick now - came out." She gestured to her tool, which had grown hard in the course of her recollecting the steamy parts of the story.

"So I went around. I gathered parts. I got tools. I convinced a few fellas to lend me a few loans, give me some starter kits ... found this old run-down building, bought it out, and made some renovations, as you can see." She gestured to the window at the top of the room. "I made it my base of operations.

One night, after a particularly hard geology test, I invited Sam, Alex and Clover for some drinks. I told them that I was sorry, that getting lost on the field trip had taught me a lesson, and I wanted to turn over a new leaf. I bought them all a round of drinks - Sam had beer, Alex a martini and Clover got a margarita - and I slipped something into each. They were out cold for hours, and me and my new robot servants brought them here, to my ... facility, where I could use my hypno-dick powers to put them ..."

Mandy looked over to Sam. She snapped her fingers, and Sam dropped to her knees, moaning as cum spurted out of her winking cunt.

"Completely under my control," Mandy concluded. "And then when I learned they were more of you, more spies, well ... I just had to complete my collection. And now, it's finally finished, since I have you here."

"Let's assume you corrupt me and do whatever it is you did to Sam and the rest," Alice said,

"We can take that as a given, but go on," Mandy said.

"What are you going to do after that?" Alice asked. "After we're all your bimbo servants?"

"I don't know," Mandy said. "I haven't thought that far ahead. I guess I'll just make you my harem for sex and fun and games. Maybe have you still something for me every now and then. Maybe get in the supervillain market and start making and selling doomsday lasers. I'll think of something."

"I have another question," Alice said, getting to her feet and taking a fighting stance. "What makes you so sure you're going to corrupt me?"

Mandy chuckled and smiled. Her cock stiffened up and shot a huge, thick rope of semen that hit Alice square in the chest with the force of a garden hose on full blast. Alice was knocked onto her back, cum sliding down the sides of her breasts.

"That," Mandy answered, her cum fountain steadily reducing to a trickle, a thin river-like strain of cum flowing between her chair and Alice. "And this." She clapped her hands, and a robot came down from the sky. It had four black arms that looked like leather, and it clamped all over around Alice's chest, binding her arms together and keeping her pinned. She struggled uselessly, wriggling like a fish on a dry deck, trying to get free.

"Now," Mandy said, getting up. "I think it's about time we welcomed you into the fold."

"Never!" Alice shouted as she writhed. "I'll never serve you!"

"Oh, I think you will," Mandy replied. "The others all said the same thing before falling to their knees before me. Look above you."

Alice tilted her head back. The sunlight got in her eyes and forced her to squint. "I don't see anything but a window."

"Look closer. Notice anything?"

Shifting her eyes around the room, Alice saw three silhouettes standing at the top of the room. She knew who they belonged to. Crimson. Pam. Clover.

"Get ready, Alice," Mandy said, "because you're going to be drinking all their cum."

"Ha!" Alice scoffed. "As if. Get real. You're crazy if you think they can reach me standing all the way up there!"

"I guess I'm crazy, then," Mandy said, "or am I?"

Alice saw all three figures buck, just barely to make out the shape of their huge cocks. She didn't see the ropes of cum that came out of said cocks until the shots were already close to her level.

Despite everything Alice told herself and her understanding of the physics, the shots were headed straight for her, aimed at her head.

Alice closed her mouth and eyes shut tight and prayed.

The cum splashed against her face, rolling down her cheeks and splattering all over her tits, white goo sliding all around on her suit.

_Dumb happy bimbo cum slut, cum, cum, happy, slut, addict,_ a voice that sounded like her own said in her head. Only it couldn't be her own, because she would never say that to anyone, especially not herself.

_Fight it, Alice,_ Alice thought to herself. _It's all up to you now. You're the only one left who can stop this._

It was hard to see with the cum swimming around her eyelids, but Alice made out the figure of Sam approaching her.

"Open wide!" Sam said, and straddled her legs around Alice's face, trying to shove her rod into Alice's mouth. But Alice wouldn't let it go inside.

"Oh, come on! That's no fun. Don't be a fuddy-duddy!" Sam complained. "Mistress! She won't let me in to play!"

"I can fix that," Mandy said. Alice heard a beep.

A robot arm appeared and arched over Alice's head. Alice's heart raced.

The robot arm bent over, pinched her chin painfully, and pried her mouth open, allowing Sam to insert her cock inside. The robot arm let go. Alice tried to bite on Sam's cock to discourage her, but biting on it was like biting through a hard cut of raw steak. It didn't have any effect on Sam.

"Heeheehee," Sam giggled, pumping her cock in Alice's mouth.

Alice grunted, gnawing on it with her teeth, but this only pleasured Sam, as she sighed contently and continue to pump.

Sam let out a sharp mouth, and Alice the rod spasm in her mouth. It'd happen soon.

"Mmh! Mmf!" Alice protested, but there was nothing she could do. Sam came, and gooey spunk pooled in Alice's mouth.

_Yes!_ Alice moaned, like a version of herself that was a total stranger had taken over. _Yes, yes, delicious, hot ... so gooey ... cum ... jizz, yes! Give it to me! I want it! I want it so bad._

Sam sighed and removed herself from Alice. She ambled over back to her mistress with a big grin, walking with a tired slouch.

"How do you feel, Alice?" Mandy asked.

"I waan-" Alice let slip out. She reasserted some control and stopped herself, then lost it again. "I waaan ..."

"You what?" Mandy said, putting a hand to her ear. "Come on. Let me hear you say it."

"I waaan ... no, no!" Alice spat in disgust. A projectile of jizz flew out of her mouth and landed on her tits, reminding her of the growing tingling in her nipples.

Mandy shook her head. "So disappointing. Alex." Mandy snapped her fingers, and Alex came up to Alice to take her turn.

"No, wait!" Alice said. Her face paled, and she changed her tune right quick. "P-please ..."

Alice did the same as Sam, spreading her thighs and putting her cock inside Alice's mouth, riding her hard until another explosion of cum went down Alice's gullet.

_Mm. It's so good ... _Alice thought. _What a big, fat, juicy cock! ... wait, no. I'm not - I'm not supposed to like this. Or am I? It's getting hard to tell what's real and what's fake ._..

A lump formed in Alice's throat as she swallowed Alex's load, cum dribbling down her cheeks.

_It's so ... so yummy, but I have to - have to what?_

"How about now?" Mandy asked impatiently. "How do you feel now, Alice?"

"I ... I feel ... good?" Alice said, confused. She narrowed her eyes at Mandy. "You ... you're a bad, bad woman! I think?" She tilted her head, not sure of anything. "I ... I waaaan ... waaa... waaant."

"I must admit, you've held out much longer than any of the others," Mandy said, "but you're close now, and you know it, don't you? Yes, I think a little _more_ is in order ..."

The whirl of tiny copter blades filled the air as hover drones brought Pam, Crimson and Clover down from the top of the room.

Pam was the first to take her turn. Mandy handed her a tub of lube that she applied to her shaft.

The robot arm reappeared and grabbed Alice's head and held her upright. At the sight of Pam's (big, juicy, hard) cock, Alice let her mouth drop open, and Pam had no trouble going in.

Alice moaned, feeling the hard shaft rub frictionlessly against her tongue. She even sucked a little. Just a little. A voice in the back of her head told her it was a bad idea to suck it too much, or even at all, but she didn't entirely agree.

"Ah!" Pam moaned, tilting her head back as she was knocked senseless by her orgasm, jizzing all over Alice's mouth. Streaks of cum flew out from the intense wad Pam blew out.

Alice happily swallowed it without complaint. She licked her lips, tasting the trace of spunk left there by the ropes of semen.

Alice shivered, feeling her right tit swell up as if the cum was traveling to it, and her nipple stiffened. A streak appeared in her suit, milk leaking out of her nipple.

Pam walked away and tagged Crimson in. Crimson approached, cock hanging out, and Alice giggled at the sight of it.

_So big! So huge!_ Alice thought. _I hope she sticks it in my mouth and cums a whole bunch!_

_No ... a small, weak voic_e said. _We have to stop. We can't become ... bimbos. We have to -MMF!_

The voice was silenced like a gag when Crimson's shaft entered. Alice mindlessly, thoughtless sucked on it, sweeping her tongue across the underside of the shaft.

_Oh, please, please, give it to me, give it to me, I want it, I need it, it's good, so HOT, give it give give give._

With her eager sucking, it didn't take long for Crimson to give Alice her coveted load. Like Pam's, it splattered everywhere, streaks shooting out in a star pattern from Alice's mouth.

_Yes yes yes! It's so hot, so thick, it's filling me up! I feel so full ... but ... not full enough,_ Alice thought.

_Too full, the other voice said,_ but the other Alice disagreed. _Too full already._

"One more," Mandy said, turning to Clover with a smirk.

Clover did not put her cock into Alice's mouth. Instead, the robot tilted Alice's head back, and Clover stood over her, using her hand to push her cock down and aim it at Alice's open, waiting mouth. She stroked herself, moaning, pink swirls spinning in her eyes as she worked herself over.

Alice trilled, wanting it badly. She was impatient. She wanted Clover's cum. She wanted all of their cum. She wanted all of the cum. All of it. Every drop. Every single drop in the _world_. Only then would she be satisfied.

The cock twitched teasingly, bulging out as Clover stroked it. Alice stuck out her tongue, hoping to get a tiny little drop before the big one came.

She was rewarded with a drop of precum falling onto her tongue. It was only a few minutes later that Clover shot out a string of semen that dropped straight down Alice's throat. Alice gulped it down hard.

_So good! So big. Big like my big, beautiful busty bimbo boobies! Ha ha, goodness, I'm such a slut! I want cum. I love cum._

_No_, the voice said.

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_Well, which is it? No or yes?_

_Nnnnyesss! Oh! Oh!_ the voice moaned, sounding like she was in the throes of orgasm. Alice felt as a thought a bit of fluid was floating around in her skull in the empty space where her brain used to be. Of course, she still had a brain, but all its connections had been rewired to fit the purpose of her being a cum addicted bimbo slut and a thrall to Mandy. Everything else was irrelevant. Only cum and pleasure mattered. Because that was how a good slut operated.

The robot harness holding Alice's arms released, and the arm holding her head let go.

"Well, Alice?" Mandy said, gesturing unsubtly to her cock, which hardened and increased in length by a foot, being the magical, size-shifting cock that first corrupted Sam.

"I want ... I want ..." Alice was finally able to complete the sentence. "I want your cum!"

Alice pounced, leaping towards Mandy, grabbing Mandy's cock with her hands and sticking the tip of her mouth. She sucked, but didn't need to, as Mandy was able to cum on command, delivering another load into Alice's mouth.

That was the last load Alice needed for her transformation to be complete. Her tits swelled up, jiggling and bouncing happily as they tore through her suit and leaked trickles of milk onto Mandy's sandal-clad feet. Alice's body shook and she moaned as she came hard, a cup's worth of cum sputtering out of her winking, eager slit.

"Mistress!" Alice moaned. "Fill me up with your spunk!"

"I will," Mandy said, "after all, you've been such a good girl ..."

Mandy sat down on her beach chair, cock hanging out. She relaxed, resting her cheek on her knuckles as Alice mindlessly sucked on her shaft, a bimbo cum addict whose addiction wouldn't be satisfied until she had cummed herself into a sleepy stupor.

Mandy wondered who else was out there that would be worth her time to hunt down and add to her collection. Then decided it wasn't worth the effort, and she was just fine with only the six busty, cum-addicted, milky-boobed bimbo spies.


End file.
